Secret
by LuvMira
Summary: /One-Shot/Slight LysanderXOC/ Bodies drained of blood and reports of animal attacks. There's no way that your Victorian-style-loving friend could have anything to do with it. After all, he's just a regular kid... Right?


**Secret**

"The news lately has been reporting strange animal attacks and yet the young city of Sweet Amoris has never seen animals that were too dangerous. What's also strange is the drained blood. Everyone thinks "vampire" when they hear this, but what if it's more? There's also a creature of legend that drains blood but only goats. People have never really been on its menu. The Chupacabra is an old legend that originated in South America but locals in the United States are claiming that they've seen such a creature, heading north. If-"

Suddenly, the bell rang and the silent class in Creative Writing rose and filtered their way out. Georgie's story wasn't as interesting, after all. And she did so much research…

"Miss Havers, please…" Looking over, she noticed the teacher gesturing to a desk in front of hers. The girl didn't want to take a seat. She wanted to just leave and forget about the class. Now, the story was going to be dubbed impractical and her teacher would show her the errors she made.

"Your story was very good," the teacher said the minute Georgie seated herself. "I can tell that you researched this to a great deal. But why do you think it's more likely to be a Chupacabra instead of a vampire?" The teacher placed her head on her hands, obviously just starting a conversation. Nothing more.

"Well, we're still discovering different animals throughout the world. We have no idea what's out there and an animal that drains blood is far more believable than some guy dressed up in Victorian clothes draining blood because he's some sort of demon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Georgie walked out of the school building and headed toward the parking lot. Most kids had left already but there were a few stragglers left behind. Including her friend, Lysander. He was one of the few people here that was in the same grade as she and shared her weird tastes.

"What's up, Lys," she called out, only for him to turn around and wave at her. His clothes were still the hot, Victorian type with ruffles and buttons. If anyone was a vampire, it would be him. Even his eyes were mismatched and that just showed some sort of mutation right?

"What took you so long?" He looked happy to see her, but she knew otherwise. Lysander was like any other child. If he wanted something and couldn't get it, he wasn't truly happy. Today, like most days before he practices with Castiel, they got frozen yogurt. Lysander loved frozen yogurt and still, he wouldn't leave Georgie behind.

"My teacher wanted to talk to me about my Chupacabra paper. She wanted to know why I thought it was an animal type creature, rather than a vampire."

"Who's to say that vampires aren't animals?" Lysander said as they got in his car. It was a regular, gray colored thing. It was nice and yet wasn't too flashy. "If something ripped out my neck, I would think it's an animal."

The debate continued on throughout the whole ride and even into the frozen yogurt joint. They laughed and exchanged notes like always, Georgie taking his notebook to make him more aware that it was gone. After all, the guy lost that thing constantly.

Lysander dropped Georgie off and soon went off to practice. It was a chilly night, to say the least. The wind had picked up and the stars were hiding behind dark clouds. It was a night to sit in and do homework while watching movies.

But just as she went to get her things ready, she saw someone's notebook in her bag. He must not have noticed that she'd taken it and she must have forgotten that she did. Shaking her head, she thought whether or not to take it to him. The weather wasn't ideal for a walk and yet, the school wasn't far.

Georgie found herself walking outside in a sweater before she knew it. Lysander was her friend and she couldn't help herself. Even if it looked a lot creepier at night.

Music escaped her lips in the form of a hum, a way to keep her mind from showing her horrible things and making her paranoid. Once she got to the school, she was home free. She would be completely safe.

Georgie rounded a corner, only to see a strange figure walking toward her. He was a little far off, so she couldn't make out anything. It was probably someone walking like her, she thought. After all, he didn't seem to be coming straight at-

That was when the figure came bolting at her and she found herself running away. Paranoia had come and she automatically thought that the guy was running after her. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest and Georgie thought that she needed a car, desperately.

Dashing as fast as she could toward a dark corner to hide, she watched the guy. It was a jogger, probably just getting his breath back earlier. How… embarrassing.

Shaking her head, she straightened herself up before walking out. But the minute her foot stepped back onto sidewalk, she felt herself being pulled in. A cold hand wrapped around her mouth and the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The only reaction she could muster was a scream, which did nothing.

The minute she found herself in complete darkness, she felt a surge of pain as something pierced her skin and then… ecstasy. Her brain shut off in a way that pure pleasure seemed to envelop her nerves. She couldn't think; she couldn't breathe. All she could do was close her eyes and give into it. It felt better than anything she had ever experienced.

Her legs started to grow weak, along with her whole body and that was when the ecstasy left her. Her body started to fall and she could only wait for it to make impact with the hard ground. That was when strong arms enveloped her and caught her in midair.

"Georgie?"

Looking at whoever had called her name, she saw Lysander of all people was the one who had caught her. Where did he come from? Was this some kind of dream? That would make a lot more sense.

That was when his gloved hand touched her neck. The pain, it rivaled with the pleasure. It hurt like crazy and she found herself trying to cry out and wince at the same time. Why… Why did it hurt?

"I'm so sorry… If I had known it was you…" He stopped there, shaking his head as if no explanation would work. "Come on, let's get you home." He quickly wiped his mouth, a hint of red now on the back of his white glove. Was that… blood?

"I-I…"

"Don't speak. You need all of your energy right now."


End file.
